lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
France
In France, Lost is known as Lost, les disparus (Lost, the missing ones). In French-Canada, the series is known as "Perdus", or 'the lost ones'. Broadcasts *'TF1' (Open signal) Dubbed. Ended reruns of season 1 on June 23rd 2006. Aired season 2 from Saturday July 15th 2006 8:50PM with two episodes per week. Aired season 3 in the summer and fall of 2007. Season 4 airing from Saturday July 5th 2008 10:15PM with two episodes per week. Episode names These titles are the one used on TF1 broadcastings. DVDs use different titles. Season 1 #Le Réveil, Première Partie ("The Wake-up, Part One") – #Le Réveil, Deuxième Partie ("The Wake-up, Part Two") – #Le Nouveau Départ ("The New Start") – #Les Pieds sur terre ("The Feet on The Ground") – #À la recherche du père ("Looking For The Father") – #Regard vers l'ouest ("Look to the West") – #Le Papillon de nuit – #Transfert d'identité ("Identity Transferance") – #Le Choix du soldat ("The Soldier's Choice") – #La Force du Destin ("Destiny's Power") – #Les Démons intérieurs ("Demons Within") – #L'Objet de tous les désirs (sort of "The Thing Everybody Wants") – #Le Cœur a ses raisons ("Heart Gets its Reasons") – #Au nom du fils ("On Behalf of the Son") – #À la dérive ("Adrift") – #Le Prix de la vengeance ("The Price of Revenge") – #Le Mur du silence ("The Wall of Silence") – #La Loi des nombres ("Numbers Law") – #Tombé du ciel ("Fallen From The Sky") – #Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ("In Sickness And In Health") – #Elle ou lui ("Her or Him") – #Éternelle fugitive ("Eternal Runaway") – #L'Exode, Première Partie ("The Exodus, Part One") – #L'Exode, Deuxième Partie ("The Exodus, Part Two") – #L'Exode, Troisième Partie ("The Exodus, Part Three") – Season 2 #La Descente ("The Descent") – #Seuls au monde ("Alone in The World") – #108 Minutes ("108 Minutes") – #Le Mal-aimé (sort of "The One Which No One Likes") – #Retrouvés... ("Found Again...") – #Abandonnée – #Les Autres 48 Jours – #La Rencontre ("The Collision") – #Message personnel ("Personal Message") – #Le Psaume 23 – #En Territoire ennemi ("Into Hostile Territory") – #Le Baptême ("The Baptism") – #Conflits ("Conflicts") – #Un des Leurs – #Congés de maternité – #Toute la vérité – #Bloqué ! ("Blocked!") – #Dans son monde ("In His World") – #S.O.S – #Compagnon de déroute ("Ruin Companion") – (play on word with "route" road and "déroute" ruin) #Interrogations ("Interrogations") – #Ces quatre là ("These Four Ones") – #Vivre ensemble... ("Live Together...") – #... et mourir seul ("... And Die Alone") – Season 3 #De l'autre côté ("On The Other Side") – #D'entre les morts ("From The Dead") – #Embuscade ("Ambush") – #Une histoire de cœur ("A love story") – (play on word : "histoire de cœur" means "love story" but "cœur" alone means "heart") #L'Heure du jugement ("The Judgment Hour") – #Coup d'état ("Coup d'etat") – #Loin de chez elle ("Far From Her Home") – #Impression de déjà-vu ("Deja-vu Feeling") – #Étranger parmi eux ("Stranger Among Them") – #Chance et malchance ("Luck and Bad Luck") – #Tapez 77 ("Type 77") – #La Voie des airs ("The Air Track") – #Sans Retour ("Without Return") – #Jusque dans la tombe ("To The Grave") – #Meilleurs Ennemies ("Best Enemies") – #Une des nôtres – #L'Effet papillon ("The Butterfly Effect") – #Histoire de femmes ("Women story") – #Mon père cet escroc ("My Father, This Con Man") – #L'Homme de l'ombre ("The Shadow Man") – #Meilleurs moments ("Best Moments") – #Là où tout commence... ("Where Everything Begins...") – #...et tout finit ("...And Everything Ends") – Season 4 #Le début de la fin – #Enfin les secours ? ("Rescue, finally?") – #Liste noire ("Blacklist") – #Mères ennemies ("Enemy mothers") – #Perdu dans le temps ("Lost in time") – #L'autre femme – #Le choix du pardon ("The Choice of Forgiveness") - #Seconde chance ("Second Chance") - #De nouvelles règles ("New Rules") - #Une part de soi ("A Part of Self") - #Le Messager ("The Messenger") - #Ceux qui restent (1/3) ("The Ones that Stay") - #Ceux qui restent (2/3) - #Ceux qui restent (3/3) - Season 5 #Les Exilés ("The Exiled") – #Ne jamais mentir ("Never Lie") - #Bombe H ("H-Bomb") - #Le Petit Prince - #Retour à l'Orchidée ("Back to the Orchid") - #Le Vol 316 ("Flight 316") - #La Vie et la mort de Jeremy Bentham - #Monsieur LaFleur ("Mister LaFleur") - #Namasté - #Le Prisonnier ("The Prisoner") - #Le Passé, c'est le passé ("The Past Is the Past") - #Ben et l’enfant ("Ben and the Child") - #Parle avec eux ("Talk to Them") - #Le Facteur humain ("The Human Factor") - #Suivez le guide - #L’Incident - Piracy Most of the French Lost fans watch it in downloading U.S. episodes through p2p networks, because episodes appears on TV almost a year after the U.S. Furthermore, some people don't like dubbed movies/series, and prefer watching it in the original language with subtitles. So a large community of translators and synchronizers is working very hard as soon as the episodes are available on the web, to make fans happy. Recently, a new DADVSI bill passed in France, working to do the following things: making P2P (Peer to Peer) networks illegal, the end of the private copy, and making DRM's the standard. Read more about it on the Eucd site Differences in the show Some minor changes were made in the French version of Lost regarding the language of Danielle Rousseau. In the original version, the castaways receive the French radio transmission and can't understand it (apart from Shannon). This couldn't work in France for obvious reasons. Thus, Rousseau's language (and crew) was changed to German and Shannon is said to have been living in Germany rather than in France. In the episode where Sayid is studying Rousseau's maps with the help of Shannon, they're unedited and written in French. This has been slightly modified by Shannon saying that the maps are partly in French and partly in German (which isn't shown on screen). The Lost Experience In the alternate reality game The Lost Experience, the protagonist Rachel Blake made some entries from France. See also *Voice actors *List of countries in which Lost airs *List of World Locations: For information on France in Lost. *Canada *Official Lost Podcast/April 10, 2006 - Discussion includes language issues (such as the Rousseau's French transmission being changed to German) in the French broadcasts of Lost. External links *Lost article on French Wikipedia de:Frankreich fr:France Category:Fan locations